


move, i'm gay

by tabebuia_roseoalba



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabebuia_roseoalba/pseuds/tabebuia_roseoalba
Summary: yvespremacy: i'm going to the market, y'all need anythingaeongie: seven bottles of chocolate syruphyejunk: some will to livevivivictory: three dove feathers and a sockyvespremacy: can it be three pigeon feathersjiwoowoo: what do you need three feathers and a sock for???tadpole: ever heard of art attackcharmwon: she's coming for her gig-------------------------(or the one where 12 girls just need to get through this semester, is that too much to ask for?)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. the lion king intro song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skate fast eat ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289576) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> "girl you have two unfinished fanfics" yes I DO! i thought no one had read them imagine my surprise when i saw the comments, i'll be back to them soon
> 
> someone save me from orbit hell (jk please don't I love it here)
> 
> also this work's format is heavily inspired on cryptic_potato's amazing series "skate fast eat ass", and i highly recommend you read it, knowing the MCU or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet our heroines; 12 hopeless college students

**Odd Eye Cult**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jungeun (kimberly)_  
_Jung Jinsol (jinsmth)_  
_Choi Yerim (cherrybomb)_

Sunday, 15:36

_kimberly:_ and this is why Six is the best musical this year on broadway, periodt

 _cherrybomb:_ Hadestown exists and you saying all this but go off sis

 _jinsmth:_ attention, whores

 _kimberly:_ yes ma'am

 _cherrybomb:_ oh hi jinnie

 _jinsmth:_ my internet friend is moving back from Canada and guess where she's dropping at? 

_jinsmth:_ exactly, hallyu university

 _cherrybomb:_ oh that's so neat!!!!

 _cherrybomb:_ how old is she

 _kimberly:_ is she hot

 _cherrybomb:_ and i oop

 _jinsmth:_ she's your age, yerim

 _jinsmth:_ kimberly get near her and i'll beat you with a spoon

 _kimberly:_ i have the power of god and anime on my side

 _jinsmth:_ oh try me bitch

_-_

**⅓ braincell**

_Members:_  
_Im Yeojin (tadpole)_  
_Cho Haseul (momseul)_  
_Jeon Heejin (heejenius)_  
_Kim Hyunjin (aeongie)_  
_Wong Kahei (vivivictory)_

Sunday, 16:28

_momseul:_ and then you just put these points on the graph and identify the shape of the curve!

 _momseul:_ if you want I can find some video tutorials for you

 _tadpole:_ nah thats great thnx mom

 _aeongie:_ alexa why cant i find a single shirt without cat fur google search

 _vivivictory:_ maybe if you didn't have cats in the double digits

 _aeongie:_ i'll have you know they're paying their bills ok

 _aeongie:_ their insta is popping

 _vivivictory:_ also you mixing alexa with google???

 _aeongie:_ did you forget our group name

 _heejenius:_ girls i have great news!!!!

 _momseul:_ they fixed the girls bathroom on the arts hall

 _vivivictory:_ decent vegetarian options for lunch

 _aeongie:_ you found my lint roller

 _tadpole:_ jojo siwa is free from her rainbow shackles

 _aeongie:_ who the fuck is jojo siwa

 _heejenius:_ my cousin is coming back from Canada! and she's going to our college!!! she's starting tomorrow and i'm going to give her a tour of the campus, so y'all are officially invited

 _aeongie:_ can we drop by that cool bakery 

_momseul:_ hyunjin bread is not good for you :(

 _heejenius:_ sure!! i actually wanted some tips on what to show her hehehe

 _vivivictory:_ i'm tagging as the obligatory exchange student then

 _tadpole:_ id love to but i cant skip any more algebra classes so toodles

 _momseul:_ why am I the only responsible adult

 _momseul:_ yeojin PLEASE stop skipping classes you just got into college!

 _heejenius:_ haseul we both know that yeojin won’t listen to you on this

 _aeongie:_ yeah, she’s a bad girl

 _aeongie:_ call her mum and she’ll stop

 _vivivictory:_ i thought u were going to say call the cops

 _tadpole:_ is that a police

 _heejenius:_ i’m calling the weed

 _aeongie:_ 420 watcha smokin

 _momseul:_ this gc is everything my mom warned me about

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Sunday, 20:16

_jiwoowoo:_ sooooooooooyooooooooooungiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 _jiwoowoo:_ sooooooooooooooyooooooooooooooungiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 _jiwoowoo:_ sooooooooooooooooooooo

 _jiwoowoo:_ yoooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _charmwon:_ ffs

 _charmwon:_ **@yvespremacy** please give some attention to this kid

 _charmwon:_ she’s interrupting my marathon

 _jiwoowoo:_ oh watchu watching

 _charmwon:_ drag race

 _jiwoowoo:_ american?

 _charmwon:_ giving the canadian one a try

 _charmwon:_ it’s not so good tbh

 _charmwon:_ there’s miracles not even brooke lynn hytes can act upon this planet

 _jiwoowoo:_ but i heard the contestants are good?

 _charmwon:_ one of the judges is a bitchass punk

 _charmwon:_ i’m ready to throw hands with this hoe

 _jiwoowoo:_ you can’t wonwon, that’s homophobia

 _yvespremacy:_ homophobia? why would i be afraid of a twink

 _charmwon:_ rt ^^^

 _jiwoowoo:_ sooyoungie!

 _jiwoowoo:_ do you still have your notes of Mrs. Yoona classes?

 _jiwoowoo:_ about macroeconomy

 _yvespremacy:_ yeah they’re on my drive

 _yvespremacy:_ third semester, finances and economy

 _jiwoowoo:_ thank you!! i’ll get you a latte tomorrow!!!

 _yvespremacy:_ there’s no need sweetheart

 _charmwon:_ mom come pick me up the gays are at it again

 _yvespremacy:_ you say that like i don’t see you drooling at the girls during cheerleader tryouts

 _charmwon:_ first that’s my job

 _charmwon:_ second beauty is on the eye of the beholder

 _yvespremacy:_ and your eyes are on their asses

 _charmwon:_ never said it wasn’t

_-_

**fre sha voca do**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Sunday, 20:35

_charmwon:_ please stop your mating ritual on the gc 

_charmwon:_ i will throw up and send it to you on a box

 _jiwoowoo:_ it’s not a mating ritual >:(

 _charmwon:_ then why not ask her on private?

 _jiwoowoo:_ i didn’t think of it

 _charmwon:_ kim jiwoo do i look like a clown

 _jiwoowoo:_ i just watched too many chick flicks ok!!!

 _jiwoowoo:_ and i could end up blurting something romantic if it’s only the two of us

 _jiwoowoo:_ and you don’t let that happen! you embarrass me back to the closet :(((

 _charmwon:_ while i love knowing i have this power over you

 _charmwon:_ that’s not how you do it girl!!!!

 _charmwon:_ this week max you’re asking her out on a date, i’ve had it

 _jiwoowoo:_ jsdfhnvdskjdvwajneADweVwefvw i

 _jiwoowoo:_ CHAEWON I CANT

 _charmwon:_ YOU DO IT OR I’M SENDING THE EMBARRASSING SCREENSHOTS I HAVE

 _jiwoowoo:_ this goes against the geneva convention

 _charmwon:_ am i supposed to have empathy for your dumb of ass

 _jiwoowoo:_ one day you’ll love someone and i’m doing this back at you

 _charmwon:_ you’re way too nice 

_charmwon:_ and i’m way too cool

 _charmwon:_ anyho don’t forget to give me back my powerbank

 _jiwoowoo:_ oh that’s tru! 

_jiwoowoo:_ meet me at hi high before class?

 _charmwon:_ sure

 _charmwon:_ i’ll need coffee anyway

_-_

**gay cousin assembly**

_Members:_  
_Jeon Heejin (heejenius)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 07:35

_heejenius:_ Olivia!!!!!!!

 _heejenius:_ when are you coming?

 _hyejunk:_ you got the wrong number there’s no Olive oil here ma’am

 _heejenius:_ :(

 _heejenius:_ come on hyejoo I’m already by the entrance

 _hyejunk:_ girl what??? i’m not even off bed yet

 _heejenius:_ but it’s your first day!!!

 _hyejunk:_ your cheerfulness this hour of the morning is a curse bestowed upon me

 _heejenius:_ well you’re typing right so I’m considering you’re pretty awake

 _hyejunk:_ it’s the autocorrector saving my sorry ass

 _hyejunk:_ also Ms. Son dragged me off bed and into the car

 _hyejunk:_ unwillingly may i add

 _heejenius:_ come on it’ll be fun!

 _heejenius:_ I’ll go to the coffee shop near the architecture building, you can follow the signposts!

 _hyejunk:_ aye

_-_

**wtf is up kyle**

_Members:_  
_Jung Jinsol (jinsmth)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 07:41

_jinsmth:_ livia, eta?

 _hyejunk:_ don’t call me thattttttt

 _hyejunk:_ this fireball of chaos is hitting your college in t-7 minutes

 _jinsmth:_ cool

 _jinsmth:_ where you dropping at

 _hyejunk:_ coffeeshop near architect building

 _jinsmth:_ is this the beginning of hyejoos coffee shop au

 _hyejunk:_ jinsol i’m not drunk enough for this

 _hyejunk:_ also you know that my main tag would be ‘hyejoo in leather pants’

 _jinsmth:_ your main tag would be ‘hyejoo is a dumb ass hoe’

 _jinsmth:_ jesus christ hi high is full of lesbians 

_hyejunk:_ is hi high a drug or something

 _jinsmth:_ it’s the coffee shop near the architec building dipshit

 _jinsmth:_ tell your mom to floor it or i’m throwing hands with a 7yo

 _hyejunk:_ sike or

 _jinsmth:_ fr 

_hyejunk:_ hold ur horses ur not rich enough for jail

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Monday, 09:25

yvespremacy added hyejunk

 _yvespremacy:_ now that we’re free from ms. kwon claws

 _yvespremacy:_ hyejoo, welcome to the club

 _hyejunk:_ thanks, sooyoung

 _yvespremacy:_ you can call me yves

 _yvespremacy:_ it’s shorter

 _hyejunk:_ ok, thanks

 _hyejunk:_ sorry for my cousin and my friend behaviors

 _hyejunk:_ and for dragging you girls into this mess

 _yvespremacy:_ oh don’t worry

 _yvespremacy:_ Jeon Heejin and Jung Jinsol are two mortal enemies blah blah blah lorem ipsum

 _yvespremacy:_ it’s absolutely not your fault, ok dear?

 _jiwoowoo:_ hi hyejoo!

 _jiwoowoo:_ welcome to the club!

 _hyejunk:_ thanks jiwoo

 _hyejunk:_ also that was a nice immobilization

 _jiwoowoo:_ oh it was nothing!

 _jiwoowoo:_ i just really hate fights :(

 _charmwon:_ don’t let this cute face deceive you

 _charmwon:_ chuu here is a taekwondo teacher, girlie is scary

 _charmwon:_ the name’s gowon, pleasure

 _hyejunk:_ y’all have nicknames?

 _yvespremacy:_ yeah, our nicks from a game we used to play together

 _charmwon:_ rest in peace, my candy love

 _jiwoowoo:_ so hyejoo what’s your major?

 _hyejunk:_ engineering

 _yvespremacy:_ that’s a lotta sodium

 _hyejunk:_ my mom picked it for me

 _hyejunk:_ i just roll with it

 _jiwoowoo:_ that sucks

 _hyejunk:_ i usually just go with what people tell me tbh

 _yvespremacy:_ well certainly not today huh honey

 _hyejunk:_ urgh dont even TELL ME

 _hyejunk:_ those idiots

 _hyejunk:_ also thanks for reminding me

 _yvespremacy:_ ?

_-_

**gay cousin assembly**

_Members:_  
_Jeon Heejin (heejenius)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:45

_hyejunk:_ what the hell was that, sachon?

_-_

**wtf is up kyle**

_Members:_

_Jung Jinsol (jinsmth)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:46

_hyejunk:_ forgot your braincells on the bus, homie?

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:46

_hyejunk:_ never mind that

 _hyejunk:_ why is this chat called YYXY?

 _hyejunk:_ never saw that vine

 _charmwon:_ that is a GREAT STORY

 _jiwoowoo:_ GOWONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

 _yvespremacy:_ here we goooo

_-_

**gay cousin assembly**

_Members:_  
_Jeon Heejin (heejenius)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:49

_heejenius:_ none of your business, Olivia

 _heejenius:_ next time tell me when you decide to make friends with that kind of people

 _hyejunk:_ what

_-_

**wtf is up kyle**

_Members:_  
_Jung Jinsol (jinsmth)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:51

_jinsmth:_ oh piss off Olivia

 _jinsmth:_ why didn’t you ever tell me you’re family with that snake

 _hyejunk:_ the fuck

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:51

_charmwon:_ so me and chuu had this nice little class called ìnorganic chemistry, with no one other than mr. soo-man

 _charmwon:_ or as we call him, the soo-mummy

 _yvespremacy:_ the bitch is prehistoric

 _jiwoowoo:_ oh godddd

_-_

**untitled chatroom**

_Members:_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 09:52

_hyejunk added jinsmth and heejenius_

_hyejunk:_ since you two are acting like KIDS

_hyejunk renamed the chat to **HYEJOO’S KINDERGARTEN**_

_hyejunk:_ then im treating you two like ones

 _hyejunk:_ i dont have to warn my cousin about THAT KIND OF PEOPLE who im friends with

 _hyejunk:_ just like i dont need to tell my friend who my SNAKE cousin is

 _hyejunk:_ you two IDIOTS are adults so please act like it

 _hyejunk:_ y’all have any idea how embarrassed i am rn 

_hyejunk:_ now this entire college knows im the reason why hi high has a dent on the wall

 _hyejunk:_ and its my FIRST DAYYYYYYYYYYYY

 _jinsmth:_ olivia stop the drama queen schtick

 _heejenius:_ olivia, I think you’re overreacting

 _hyejunk:_ OLIVIA IS THE MOTHERFUCKING SHOES IM SHOVING DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROATS 

_hyejunk:_ STOP CALLING ME THAT

 _hyejunk:_ GROW. THE. FUCK. UP.

 _hyejunk:_ AND UNTIL YOU TWO START ACTING YOUR AGE

 _hyejunk:_ ACT LIKE I DONT FUCKING EXIST.

_hyejunk left the chat_

_heejenius:_ great

 _heejenius:_ you happy now, Jung?

 _jinsmth:_ oh fuck right off Heejin

_jinsmth left the chat_

_heejenius:_ bitch

_heejenius left the chat_

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 10:01

_charmwon:_ so instead of hearing “why why ex why” and thinking yes-yes-no-yes

 _charmwon:_ she thinks WHY-WHY-NO-WHY

 _jiwoowoo:_ I was lacking sleep and so was you!

 _charmwon:_ so instead of writing down yes, yes, no and yes and developing on that

 _charmwon:_ SHE QUESTIONS THE METHODS OF THE MUMMY

 _jiwoowoo:_ (ipretendnottosee.jpeg)

 _hyejunk:_ lmao

 _yvespremacy:_ this story always cracks me uppppp

 _charmwon:_ FOR THREE GOD BLESSED INORGANIC CHEMISTRY QUESTIONS, SET IN STONE FOR DECADES, MS. KIM JIWOO DECIDES TO D E B A T E

 _jiwoowoo:_ y’all are mean af

 _hyejunk:_ did she get a 0

 _yvespremacy:_ SHE DIDN’T

 _charmwon:_ SHE DIDN’TTTTT

 _jiwoowoo:_ my sole victory from that day

 _charmwon:_ the teacher liked it and said she was going to be a great chemist

 _charmwon:_ she got a 10

 _charmwon:_ and she does odontology I AM THE CHEMIST

 _hyejunk:_ lol rip in peace

 _yvespremacy:_ hyejoo you ok

 _hyejunk:_ yeah i am

 _hyejunk:_ why

 _yvespremacy:_ 1st off you sound weird to me

 _yvespremacy:_ 2nd you haven’t been looking so cash money since the duo called you Olive

 _hyejunk:_ Olivia

 _hyejunk:_ they called me Olivia

 _yvespremacy:_ yeah, that

 _hyejunk:_ it’s just

 _hyejunk:_ it’s been a long day and it ain’t even lunchtime yet

 _hyejunk:_ and they called me that to hurt me

 _hyejunk:_ like, idgaf if they fought, they’re adults, they can shave their hairs and paint them pink for all i care

 _hyejunk:_ but they called me Olivia just to hurt me.

 _jiwoowoo:_ you wanna tell us about it?

 _hyejunk:_ no, not really

 _hyejunk:_ i guess i’m disappointed and embarrassed, that’s all

 _hyejunk:_ sorry for bringing the mood down :/

 _yvespremacy:_ hey, don’t worry girl

 _yvespremacy:_ that drama is old news for everyone, they bicker every fucking time

 _yvespremacy:_ you can hang with us, no one fucks with us

 _charmwon:_ yeah we’re the actually cool gang

 _jiwoowoo:_ and you’re one of us now!

 _hyejunk:_ huh

 _hyejunk:_ thanks, guys

 _hyejunk:_ lunch on me?

 _yvespremacy:_ you just committed a MISTAKE

 _jiwoowoo:_ SHDSDSJHDJSHDJH CHUU IS HAPPYYYYYYYYY

 _charmwon:_ hyejoo say bye to your money girl

 _charmwon:_ we eat the full buffet boots the house down

 _hyejunk:_ just nod and smile kowalski

_-_

**⅓ braincell**

_Members:_  
_Im Yeojin (tadpole)_  
_Cho Haseul (momseul)_  
_Jeon Heejin (heejenius)_  
_Kim Hyunjin (aeongie)_  
_Wong Kahei (vivivictory)_

Monday, 10:07

_tadpole:_ I HEARD THERE WAS A FIGHT

 _tadpole:_ TELL ME THE DEETS

 _momseul:_ Yeojin, go back to your class.

 _tadpole:_ the tea is hot and mr. taiji sucks ass

 _tadpole:_ what happened

 _momseul:_ Yeojin, now.

 _aeongie:_ come on seul, she’s curious

 _tadpole:_ yeah!!! what happeneeeeeeeeeed

 _momseul:_ Listen I don’t give two fucks what Yeojin is other than paying attention to her class

 _tadpole:_ oh shit

 _momseul:_ I literally missed my classes because I gotta look after you two, Hyunjin, so you put that phone away before I shove it up your throat

 _momseul:_ Don’t act like I didn’t see you try to scratch Jungeun

 _momseul:_ So you all better put those fucking phones away and pay attention to your respective demands NOW

 _momseul:_ and the same goes to you, **@heejenius**

 _heejenius:_ ok.

 _vivivictory:_ i slept through my alarm, tf happened???

_-_

**Odd Eye Cult**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jungeun (kimberly)_  
_Jung Jinsol (jinsmth)_  
_Choi Yerim (cherrybomb)_

Monday, 10:11

_cherrybomb:_ you girls ok?????

 _kimberly:_ yeah, ms. kwon let us out

 _kimberly:_ she told us to go to class but i am not going with these marks on my face

 _cherrybomb:_ marks??? god why didn’t i stay

 _kimberly:_ yerim, it’s ok

 _kimberly:_ i’m glad it’s not going to your record

 _cherrybomb:_ but what happened after I left

 _kimberly:_ well, you saw heejin and jinnie looking ugly at each other

 _kimberly:_ and how shit got bad after jinnie’s friend arrived and they realized they both knew her

 _cherrybomb:_ yeah i left for class around that

 _kimberly:_ you were hella smart

 _kimberly:_ they started bickering even louder

 _kimberly:_ and the poor girl tried to stop them and they just yelled “shut the fuck up olivia”

 _kimberly:_ then it went out into a full fucking fist fight

 _kimberly:_ i tried to hold them apart along with haseul

 _kimberly:_ but that cat girl popped out of hell and tried to scratch me away from them

 _cherrybomb:_ hyunjin??

 _kimberly:_ that one, i got into a fight with her too

 _kimberly:_ then all shit went to hell, i just remember missing a punch and hitting the wall

 _kimberly:_ then Sooyoung and her friends appeared

 _kimberly:_ jinnies friend ran to her and hid behind her

 _kimberly:_ chaewon got the cat crazy away from me and haseul brought me a chair to sit

 _kimberly:_ and jiwoo immobilized jinnie and heejin

 _cherrybomb:_ thank the skies for jiwoo

 _kimberly:_ yeah the girlie is mad strong

 _cherrybomb:_ she’s not the taekwondo instructor for nothing

 _kimberly:_ the kid said something to heejin and jinnie and they yelled something back

 _kimberly:_ although i’m not sure what, my ear was ringing from a slap

 _kimberly:_ then ms. tiffany appeared and we all got escorted into the secretary office

 _kimberly:_ we got a write-up and gotta do some extra homework

 _kimberly:_ and ms. kwon tore us a new one, obviously

 _cherrybomb:_ :(

 _cherrybomb:_ but is jinnie ok?

 _kimberly:_ **@jinsmth** i see you online, answer yerim’s question.

 _jinsmth:_ i don’t feel like talking.

 _kimberly:_ girl listen here

 _cherrybomb:_ jungeun, it’s ok

 _cherrybomb:_ jinsol, talk to us when you feel like it, ok?

 _jinsmth:_ ok

 _cherrybomb:_ on other news

 _cherrybomb:_ you girls saw the new lady gaga song?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "but girl 12 non-het kids knowing each other is impossib-" have you ever been to any kind of youngster gathering
> 
> go stream Why Not and stan loona


	2. oops, all gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three gays: distinguished, functional and disaster

**two bros sittin in a hot tub**

_Members:_  
_Wong Kahei (vivivictory)_  
_Im Yeojin (tadpole)_

Monday, 13:15

_vivivictory:_ you found out what happened?

 _tadpole:_ nope

 _tadpole:_ should I ask Jungeun?

 _vivivictory:_ idk

 _vivivictory:_ you think she's telling you?

 _tadpole:_ i think so, yes

 _tadpole:_ she was more of a trainer for me than Yerim

 _tadpole:_ one of these days she's coming with them adoption papers

 _vivivictory:_ kshdkshd alright then

 _tadpole:_ brb

_-_

**hit it fergie**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jungeun (kimberly)_  
_Im Yeojin (tadpole)_

Monday, 13:21

_tadpole:_ moooooooom

 _kimberly:_ (screenshot1.jpeg, screenshot 2.jpeg, screenshot3.jpeg)

 _kimberly:_ I was waiting for you

 _tadpole:_ omg mom u know me so well

 _tadpole:_ also you sound pissed on this screenshots

 _tadpole:_ u wanna talk mom? :(

 _kimberly:_ I'm pissed with Jinsol, dw

 _tadpole:_ oh ok ur always pissed at her

 _tadpole:_ you should fix that mom

 _tadpole:_ eatin some pussy might help

 _kimberly:_ YEOJIN KDHSKDJSHSKDHEJ

_-_

**two bros sittin in a hot tub**

_Members:_  
_Wong Kahei (vivivictory)_  
_Im Yeojin (tadpole)_

Monday, 13:29

_tadpole:_ i got them deets

 _tadpole:_ (screenshot1.jpeg, screenshot 2.jpeg, screenshot3.jpeg)

 _vivivictory:_ oh shit

 _vivivictory:_ this explains babyseul mood

 _tadpole:_ yes it does

 _tadpole:_ and babyseul?

 _vivivictory:_ this is not a good look on u honey

 _vivivictory:_ i know that u know that we're dating

 _tadpole:_ dang it i was such a happy child extorting my loving mum for lattes

 _vivivictory:_ you still can, you know she just uses it as an excuse to pamper u

 _vivivictory:_ but yeah, I'm taking her out tonight, she must be hella stressed

 _tadpole:_ want me 2 cover?

 _vivivictory:_ yepppp

 _tadpole:_ alright if mr. cho asks she's consoling me for being a suckass student

 _vivivictory:_ thank you we're going for extra realistic today hun xoxo

 _tadpole:_ bicth

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 14:11

_hyejunk:_ jesus fuck

 _hyejunk:_ i almost had to leave my kidney on that cafeteria wtf

 _charmwon:_ told you we eat the house down

 _charmwon:_ but a bitch didn't trust me

 _yvespremacy:_ it's usually a good idea to not trust gowon, yes

 _charmwon:_ catch these hands yves

 _jiwoowoo:_ lunch was so good 

_jiwoowoo:_ and i even get to nap now!!!

 _hyejunk:_ i am the most scared by chuu girl you ate TWO KILOGRAMS OF FOOD

 _hyejunk:_ WHERE THE HELL DOES THAT GO

 _yvespremacy:_ blease respect my baby

 _yvespremacy:_ she needs all these calories

 _charmwon:_ yeah, thinking is very difficult for her

 _charmwon:_ so she needs a lot of sustenance

 _jiwoowoo:_ gowon 5pm outside of God's menu im dropkicking u into the moon

 _charmwon:_ lol she's asleep already

 _hyejunk:_ she just texted???

 _yvespremacy:_ chuu gets aggressive when she’s near sleep

 _hyejunk:_ i see i see

 _hyejunk:_ quick question what do you guys work with

 _yvespremacy:_ i do some odd jobs with ghostwriting and also do some stuff for the college paper

 _yvespremacy:_ and Chuu helps with her family's taekwondo classes but she's been thinking of dropping and trying some internships

 _charmwon:_ im on the cheerleading team but im thinking of dropping too

 _hyejunk:_ why tho

 _hyejunk:_ you sounded so excited talking bout it during lunch

 _yvespremacy:_ yeah how are we going to be the mean girls without a cheerleader

 _yvespremacy:_ or was it heathers 

_charmwon:_ idk?? jihyo is making us stay up till late for drills and it's feeling like the military

 _charmwon:_ also the organic chemistry lab needs an assistant and guess who's a chemist

 _yvespremacy:_ you're still a thirdie

 _charmwon:_ yes but ms. hyoheon is a lesbian

 _yvespremacy:_ oh tru

 _hyejunk:_ wait so

 _hyejunk:_ none of you work to pay college?

 _yvespremacy:_ what

 _charmwon:_ if i had to pay hallyu university id rather sell lularoe

 _yvespremacy:_ was your college paid, Hyejoo?

 _hyejunk:_ yeah, almost a liver every semester

 _hyejunk:_ hallyu isn't???

 _charmwon:_ nah girlie it's free real estate!!!

 _hyejunk:_ oh wow.

 _hyejunk:_ oh damn.

 _charmwon:_ you really didn't know??

 _hyejunk:_ no, I kinda moved here in a hurry

 _yvespremacy:_ yeah the school is paid for like this fund? I'm not sure if it's from the government or just some industries but it's free

 _yvespremacy:_ you just need to worry about housing and keeping yourself alive

 _yvespremacy:_ which is why you have people rushing their high schools for more chances at getting in

 _jiwoowoo:_ like yves

 _jiwoowoo:_ we're from the same school, same class

 _jiwoowoo:_ but she passed the entrance exam six months before me

 _jiwoowoo:_ so she's a semester in front of me, the meanie

 _charmwon:_ jiwoo go back to sleep

 _charmwon:_ but yeah girlie is smartttt

 _yvespremacy:_ the December entrances have far less competition, that's all

 _charmwon:_ you got on your first try bitch!!!!

 _hyejunk:_ man that's nice

 _hyejunk:_ now I feel guilty of being here

 _jiwoowoo:_ whyyyyy :(((( ur so coolie cookie

 _yvespremacy:_ why would you hyejoo

 _charmwon:_ girl imma beat your ass

 _hyejunk:_ like, i paid to get into my college?? i didn't have to do tests and exams and stuff

 _hyejunk:_ we talked about this during lunch but urgh

 _hyejunk:_ it’s really like the universe is telling me i should have stayed on Canada

_-_

**fre sha voca do**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Monday, 14:57

_charmwon:_ watch me park that big mack truck in my little garage

 _jiwoowoo:_ was i supposed to understand this message?

 _jiwoowoo:_ no thoughts head empty bed fluffy

_-_

**YYXY**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 15:00

_jiwoowoo:_ but hyejoooo you're amazing!!! like mint chocolate

 _hyejunk:_ ow chuu why you offending me

 _jiwoowoo:_ mintchoco is great ill whoop yourass

 _yvespremacy:_ yeah you don't have to worry about it!! they're super rigid on transfers, it means you're a dedicated and smart student

 _charmwon:_ you girls never had to deal with self doubt huh

 _charmwon:_ hyejoo, look into my beautiful baby blue eyes and listen to what I'm gonna say

 _yvespremacy:_ but you have brown eyes

 _charmwon:_ shut up heather, these lenses are gucci

 _charmwon:_ if you're doubting yourself, then there is something we can do to get that doubt of yours

 _charmwon:_ and throw it into the motherfucking atlantic

 _jiwoowoo:_ please don't throw trash on the oceans!!!!! the turtlies!!!!!!

 _yvespremacy:_ but gucci is brown and gold, gowon are you colorblind?

 _charmwon:_ YOU WHORES

 _jiwoowoo:_ skjdkshdkshdksj sorry sorry im going back to bed

 _yvespremacy:_ hoes mad

 _hyejunk:_ skdjkshdks you girls are impossible

 _hyejunk:_ what is it?

 _charmwon:_ during our lifetime in hallyu, we can do an intermajor project every semester, which can be used as extra credit 

_charmwon:_ and i'm the closest one to your major theme-wise

 _charmwon:_ if we do it, i can drop from cheerleading and still have credits

 _hyejunk:_ and i can end this doubt and get some credits

 _charmwon:_ queen to queen communication

 _hyejunk:_ aight, i'm in

 _hyejunk:_ but just because it's you

 _hyejunk:_ and your smile is adorable

 _jiwoowoo:_ look at that, yves

 _jiwoowoo:_ lesbianisms, right in front of us

 _charmwon:_ ill fucking skin u just u wait

 _yvespremacy:_ I FORGOT I HAD CLASSES NOW BYEEEEEEE

_-_

**fre sha voca do**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Monday, 15:21

_jiwoowoo:_ "and i’m way too cool"

 _jiwoowoo:_ COOL MY ASS

 _charmwon:_ FUCK OFF

 _jiwoowoo:_ YOU'RE INTO HER DON'T LIE TO ME

 _charmwon:_ GIRL YOU REACHING

 _jiwoowoo:_ I asked you to make a project with me on Mr. Soo-man class and you said you'd rather eat a cockroach with barbecue sauce.

 _jiwoowoo:_ you can't fool me, clown

 _charmwon:_ you can keep pressing on that, but I got more stuff to do

 _charmwon:_ go have your afternoon sleep

 _jiwoowoo:_ like remember how she said your smile is adorable 5mins ago

 _jiwoowoo:_ or how she held your waist so you wouldn't slip because some kid dropped their orange juice

 _jiwoowoo:_ or how she ate that strawberry right off your fingers

 _charmwon:_ UGH SHUT UPP

 _charmwon:_ ok

 _charmwon:_ i ~might~ be into her.

 _charmwon:_ but she's so cool and strong and funny and sexy

 _jiwoowoo:_ she put asparagus on her mouth and imitated a walrus

 _jiwoowoo:_ you can never criticize my taste in women again

 _charmwon:_ yves joined her and acted like an elephant

 _charmwon:_ we're morosexuals girl

 _jiwoowoo:_ if everything goes wrong we run away and open a gas station in the middle of an empty road

 _charmwon:_ deal

_-_

**Untitled chatroom**

_Members:_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 15:25

_hyejunk added yvespremacy_

_hyejunk:_ did they move to DMs to talk shit about me?

 _yvespremacy:_ no, gowon just likes to bully chuu in private when my baby is sleepy

_yvespremacy renamed the chat to **chipohlay is mah lyfe**_

_yvespremacy:_ all of our peer to peer groupchats must have a vine as name

 _hyejunk:_ who decided on that

 _yvespremacy:_ a dumbass, probably

 _hyejunk:_ was it you

 _yvespremacy:_ yes 

_-_

**Untitled chatroom**

_Members:_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 15:41

_hyejunk renamed the chat to **I'm in my mums car broom broom**_

_hyejunk:_ too long

_hyejunk renamed the chat to **look at this gRaaAapH**_

_hyejunk:_ sounds good

 _hyejunk:_ nevermind it's stupid

_hyejunk renamed the chat to **it's watermelown INSIDE A WATERMELOWN**_

_hyejunk:_ maybe she doesn't like watermelons??

_hyejunk renamed the chat to **i'm JOHN CENAAH *nose flute***_

_hyejunk:_ jesus fucking CHRIST HYEJOO

_hyejunk renamed the chat to **AAAAAAAAAAA**_

_hyejunk added charmwon_

_hyejunk:_ welcome to our suffering

 _hyejunk:_ also known as the project groupchat/our groupchat?

 _charmwon:_ I love the panic it emanates

 _charmwon:_ but you could have kept the name from the watermelown vine, I like watermelons

_hyejunk left the chat_

_charmwon:_ KSJDLSHDLSHDKSHDKSHSKSHDKS

_-_

**chipohlay is mah lyfe**

_Members:_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_

Monday, 15:49

_hyejunk:_ CAN YOU READ STUFF THAT WAS ON THE CHAT BEFORE YOU ENTERED??????

 _yvespremacy:_ YES HAVE YOU NEVER USED TELEGRAM BEFORE????

 _hyejunk:_ NOT FOR GROUPCHATS??? AAAAAAAAAA

 _hyejunk:_ (panik.png)

 _yvespremacy:_ oh my god Hyejoo

_-_

**AAAAAAAAAAA**

_Members:_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Monday, 15:50

_charmwon renamed the chat to **it's watermelown INSIDE A WATERMELOWN**_

_charmwon added hyejunk_

_charmwon:_ please don't make me laugh in the middle of class

 _charmwon:_ i almost burst a kidney

 _hyejunk:_ im sorry i dunno how to make friends anymore

 _charmwon:_ girl it's ok

 _charmwon:_ i am just your local blondie that likes dancing and scaring newbies

 _charmwon:_ completely harmless for hyejoos

 _hyejunk:_ well if you say so

 _hyejunk:_ let's hope you're telling me the truth then

 _hyejunk:_ so when do you have some free minutes for us to discuss?

_-_

**fre sha voca do**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Monday, 16:02

_charmwon:_ ok I MIGHT be hopelessly in love

 _charmwon:_ (screenshot1.jpeg, screenshot2.jpeg) 

_charmwon:_ she tried to make it all funny and cute for me

 _jiwoowoo:_ drive your van into her heart

 _charmwon:_ is that a sex metaphor

 _jiwoowoo:_ it's steven universe you uncultured swine

 _jiwoowoo:_ go pander to your highschool crush

 _charmwon:_ one of these days I'm remodelling your face, jiwoo

_-_

**it's watermelown INSIDE A WATERMELOWN**

_Members:_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_

Monday, 16:09

_charmwon:_ can we meet after class?

 _charmwon:_ i gotta print some stuff and throw it at a teacher’s face

 _hyejunk:_ sure thing

 _hyejunk:_ could we not go to hi high

 _charmwon:_ hyej people only go to hi high because it's closer and cheaper

 _charmwon:_ if we go through the back exit it’s 5min to the shopping

 _hyejunk:_ there’s a shopping around here??

 _charmwon:_ yeppp

 _charmwon:_ i need some new pens too

 _hyejunk:_ should I invite the girls?

 _charmwon:_ uuuh

 _charmwon:_ up to you

 _hyejunk:_ think I will, don't want them feeling cast out

_-_

**fre sha voca do**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jiwoo (jiwoowoo)_  
_Park Chaewon (charmwon)_

Monday, 16:15

_charmwon:_ (screenshot3.jpeg)

 _jiwoowoo:_ TELL HER WE'RE BUSY WAXING THE DRYWALL

 _charmwon:_ THIS FRIEND ZONE HIT ME IN THE GUT OOF

_-_

**chipohlay is mah lyfe**

_Members:_  
_Son Hyejoo (hyejunk)_  
_Ha Sooyoung (yvespremacy)_

Monday, 16:19

_hyejunk:_ you free later?

 _hyejunk:_ gowon is taking me to the shopping behind the campus (?)

 _yvespremacy:_ sure thing

 _yvespremacy:_ we can take some selfies for the gc icon

 _hyejunk:_ tight

 _hyejunk:_ can chuu come?

 _yvespremacy:_ she and gowon are shopping buddies

 _yvespremacy:_ her presence was set before yours

 _hyejunk:_ dayum

_-_

**we twinning**

_Members:_  
_Kim Hyunjin (aeongie)_  
_Jeon Heejin (heejenius)_

Monday, 16:24

_heejenius:_ hey

 _heejenius:_ aren't we going shopping to get your cat's litter sand or something?

 _aeongie:_ if you’re up to it, sure

 _aeongie:_ i need to get some more toys anyway

 _heejenius:_ alright

 _heejenius:_ I'm finishing some stuff here, meet you in front of the admin building in 30?

 _aeongie:_ sounds cool

 _aeongie:_ we can get that new planner for you

 _heejenius:_ the winter one? There's no need

 _aeongie:_ I insist

 _aeongie:_ it was a harsh day for you

 _heejenius:_ alright, alright

 _heejenius:_ thank you, hyunjin

_-_

**Mrs. Kang Artistic Posing Class**

_Kim Jungeun (kimberly)_  
_Wong Kahei (vivivictory)_  
_Kim Kibum (keykiboom)_  
_Kim Heechul (chulderella)_  
_+47 participants_

Monday, 16:42

_chulderella:_ hot gossip from my friends at the mall

 _chulderella:_ Bonamana is going to put up a sale after class

 _chulderella:_ minimum of 30% off

 _keykiboom:_ Juliette is also doing it

 _keykiboom:_ wonder why

 _kimberly:_ thank fuck, my yoga pants are almost running away from me

 _vivivictory:_ oh neat

 _vivivictory:_ thanks Heechul!

 _chulderella:_ np vivi

 _chulderella:_ is Momo still there? we’re going to the movies tonight

 _vivivictory:_ no :(((( sorry

_-_

**baby ur my ANGLEEEE**

_Members:_  
_Wong Kahei (vivivictory)_  
_Cho Haseul (momseul)_

Monday, 16:55

_vivivictory:_ hey my darling

 _vivivictory:_ you’re not giving tutoring today, right?

 _momseul:_ yeah, I’m not

 _momseul:_ gonna head home and sleep a lot

 _momseul:_ today was tiresome

 _momseul:_ the fight, mr. yg yelled at me, didn’t get to eat lunch

 _vivivictory:_ you wanna go watch that romance movie?

 _vivivictory:_ the one with that actress you love?

 _momseul:_ ? you hate romantic movies, heihei

 _vivivictory:_ but i love your smile, my love

 _momseul:_ c:

 _momseul:_ with butter popcorn?

 _vivivictory:_ and that green apple kombucha

 _vivivictory:_ all on me

 _momseul:_ but what about my parents???

 _vivivictory:_ i got Yeojin to cover for you

 _vivivictory:_ she owes you one after all

 _momseul:_ oh, ok!!!

 _momseul:_ thank you, Kahei

 _vivivictory:_ only the best for you, my love <3

 _momseul:_ <3

_-_

**Odd Eye Cult**

_Members:_  
_Kim Jungeun (kimberly)_  
_Jung Jinsol (jinsmth)_  
_Choi Yerim (cherrybomb)_

Monday, 17:36

_kimberly:_ gals 

_kimberly:_ Bonamana and Juliette will have sales later

 _cherrybomb:_ who told ya

 _kimberly:_ kibum from fashion and heechul from graphic

 _cherrybomb:_ ohhh

 _cherrybomb:_ from your posing club thing, right

 _cherrybomb:_ you going

 _kimberly:_ damn right i will

 _kimberly:_ my fave shirt got a massive fucking crater on the armpit

 _kimberly:_ can’t be a good personal with ripped clothes right

 _cherrybomb:_ tru tru

 _cherrybomb:_ so uh

 _cherrybomb:_ **@jinsmth** , you wanna go?

 _jinsmth:_ don’t feel like it

 _cherrybomb:_ girl you can’t keep yourself into this down mood

 _cherrybomb:_ yeah you got into a fight, but if you stay down, then it’ll only be worse for you

 _jinsmth:_ and to fight that i should go to the shopping so everyone can point fingers at me?

 _cherrybomb:_ 1st: you’re overestimating how popular you are

 _jinsmth:_ hey

 _kimberly:_ swiss army, sharp cut

 _cherrybomb:_ 2nd theres over fifty thousand students in here

 _cherrybomb:_ your fight is old gossip, girl

 _cherrybomb:_ they caught two guys from engineering fucking behind a teacher’s car

 _kimberly:_ donghae and hyukjae!!! the two guys that won the engineering competition last year

 _kimberly:_ amber told me during class

 _cherrybomb:_ that’s the afternoon gossip

 _cherrybomb:_ and by night it’ll be a completely different one!

 _kimberly:_ she’s right, jin

 _kimberly:_ barely anyone asked me about the fight, it was news only before lunch

 _jinsmth:_ y’all sure?

 _cherrybomb:_ yeah! trust me!

 _jinsmth:_ ok then

 _jinsmth:_ we can even grab some ice cream if y’all want, on me

 _kimberly:_ alright then

 _kimberly:_ meet you girls in front of the ice cream stand

_-_

**baby jinjin (@tadpole)** \- _5m_

why do i hear boss music?

_2 likes_

comment \- retweet \- like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took LONGER THAN I WANTED TO i'm so sorrey!!! :,) i have like the ideas of how it'll go on my head but writing is difficult and i'll be jobless in 24 hours so lol anxietyyyy
> 
> but i hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
